Memories
by Shinju-san
Summary: read to see ;)that i can tell that it's about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.


Memories

Cold. Snow everywhere. Snowflakes are sparkling in the moonlight. The wind is really cold. It appears that its winter. Someone might say that it is too cold, but not Inuyasha. He didn't really mind about the cold, he didn't really mind about anything. He was too deep in the thoughts. He was thinking his brother, or half brother really, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha couldn't keep his thoughts away from him. He was so beautiful, so strong, so..perfect in every way. But Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru hated him, and that he wanted him dead, cause he was an dirty half breed. Inuyasha reminded Sesshoumaru for their fathers weakness, love for humans. And Inuyasha also knew that Sesshoumaru thought that Inuyasha was weak too like their father. Cause he loved a human woman like their father did, and he traveled with three humans and with one tiny fox demon.

So he sat on the precipice few yards away from his hut, and was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone or something was stalking him, watching his every move, lusting over him in the shadows. Inuyasha was still thinking about his brother, their battles, their hate for each other, their one night together when Inuyasha was sixteen. Sesshoumaru probably thought that Inuyasha didn't remember it, but he did remember. It had been the best night of his life, his first time with anybody actually. Someone might think that Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's "sensei", cause hi had thought him quite a few things. It's kinda funny now that I mentioned it, Sesshoumaru did once indicated himself as sensei when he was with Inuyasha that night. As I recall, it was when Inuyasha begged him not to stop licking his way down on his stomach.

Thinking about that night made him want to release himself. But it was so fucking cold there! He started to touch himself and moan Sesshoumaru's name. He didn't know that that his lovely brother was only few meters away from him. He could definitely hear him moaning his name, but why? Why did he moan his name when he hated him so much? He decided to find that out. He stepped few steps closer to Inuyasha and coughed.

"what on earth are you doing, if I may ask?!"

Inuyasha was shocked. Had Sesshoumaru saw him touch himself and hear him moan his name? "I was..umm..hello Sesshoumaru. I didn't see you there."

"you didn't answer to my question, brother. What were you doing?!"

Inuyasha stood up, walked to Sesshoumaru, took his hand and leaded, or kinda dragged him to his hut.

There he coughed and tried to speak but no words came out. Then he stepped few steps closer to Sesshoumaru that he was able to do something that he had wanted to do every since their night together. Inuyasha leaned forward and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders,then he took him and pressed his body against his. Sesshoumaru gasped and looked him, shocked. Then Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru's face to his and kissed him. He made a little voice when their lips made contact. Then Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha away and looked him in a funny way.

"Dooshite? Why did you do that Inuyasha? You hate me and.."

"nee,Onii-san . Boku aishiteru anata."

Sesshoumaru tried to speak again put he was muffled by a sweet kiss.

"Shh Onii-san. You are mine, mine alone, forever.

Again, he tried to speak but Inuyasha told him not to.

Inuyasha ripped Sesshoumaru's kimono open and undid his pants. He looked Inuyasha and grunted. "this is annoying you know, I have no clothes on,and you have all your clothes on."

Inuyasha smirked slyly and kissed Sesshoumaru's lips moving closer to his lean, but muscular chest. He started to suck his hard nipples, which made Sesshoumaru gasp. Then he kissed his lips once more. He began to dip his tongue in and lick his lips for him to open them. He opened his mouth eagerly for him. His tongue caught Inuyasha's they began to battle.

After their long, wet kiss Inuyasha bent down over him and kissed Sesshoumaru's neck leaving little bite marks. Then Inuyasha licked his way down to his stomach.Then he licked

his navel and dipped his tongue in and out. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's head and started panting.Inuyasha smirked. He made his way down Sesshoumaru's hips,kissing his hipbone. Sesshoumaru tried to cover his moans from his brother,with no result at all. Then Sesshoumaru rolled to the floor, dragging his brother's lean body with him as he went. Closing his eyes he let his body and soul fill with the essence and sensation of the hanyou's touch. Sesshoumaru undressed his little brother and leaned to his manhood. As he sucked and licked the tip it was his turn to please Inuyasha.Sesshoumaru began to descend his cock moving up and down on it. This was enough to drive Inuyasha wild.

He sat up and touched his brother's manhood. Sesshoumaru made a little voice which made Inuyasha smirk. He began to suck Sesshoumaru's cock making him moan. Now Sesshoumaru laid on the floor and Inuyasha was on top on him. He realized that they could please each other at the same time. He told Inuyasha to move so that he could suck his cock at the same time. That proposition made then both smirk and Inuyasha did as he was told. Now they were in a really weird position. Inuyasha suck Sesshoumaru's cock and he sucked Inuyasha's cock at the same time. It's really hard to explain, but I think you'll get the big picture of it. Well back to the story.

It didn't take long when they both were satisfied with their lust. They both released their seeds in each others mouth. Sesshoumaru laid in Inuyasha's chest drawing circles on it. He tried to speak but no words came out cause he was so tired and..happy. Soon they both fell asleep in front of the fire.

That day was the first time in centuries,when someone could hear Sesshoumaru laugh and see him smile. Now he was home at last,cause home is where heart is.


End file.
